Téli mesék
by Kaktuszkisasszony
Summary: Ez egy Hetalia fanfiction lesz, benne pár kedvenc karakteremmel akikkel megtudjuk hogy mi fog történni akkor ha eleve mások mint a többi Nemzet... (Kicsit megváltoztattam Alfred F. Jones kinézetét de ugyan úgy képzeljétek el ahogy van az animébe némi extrákkal)
1. Chapter 1

Ez egy Hetalia fanfiction lesz, benne pár kedvenc karakteremmel akikkel megtudjuk hogy mi fog történni akkor ha eleve mások mint a többi Nemzet...

(Kicsit megváltoztattam Alfred F. Jones kinézetét de ugyan úgy képzeljétek el ahogy van az animébe némi extrákkal)

 _"Uh...a fejem...miért fájhat ennyire? Nem lehetett az olyan sok, amit tegnap a főnök mesélt az omladozó gazdaságommal kapcsolatban..."_

Amerika égszínkék szemeivel végignézett kuplerájos szobáján, jobb kezével beletúrt állandóan kócos méz szőke hajába miközben botladozva kiment poszterekkel és fényképekkel teli falú hálóból. Balra található fürdőbe tettetett vidámsággal berontott, táncolva ment oda a mosdókagylóhoz nem törődve egyre fokozódó szédülésével. Mivel Alfred nem szerette túlzottan a hivatalosságot, a mosógépre dobott ruhái közül felvette farmerját, hozzá való fehér pólót amin hazája zászlója díszelgett. Fekete pulóvert húzott pólója fölé, férfi parfümöt fújt magára. _"Jézusom hogy nézek ki, akkora bőröndök vannak a szemem alatt hogy szinte egy teljes reptér nem tudna elbánni vele."_ Arca jobb oldalán lévő ronda fél centiméter széles vörös sebhely szemöldöke fölül indulva szemén átment (a szemének csodával határos módon semmi baja nem volt) egészen az állkapcsa széléig tartott. (Polgárháborúban szerezte ezt Arthur kardjától mikor szabadságáért küzdött) Alfie jobbkezével felvette szemüvegét és ruganyos léptekkel kiment.

 _"Mit is mondok majd a többieknek, miért is késtem? Talán azt kéne hogy Mc Donald's-ban jártam és ott ettem, de ez nem kicsit átlátszó?"_ \- tette fel magának a kérdést gondolatban. Hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított Amerika fejébe, Alfred hirtelen megtorpant miközben kezeivel fejéhez kapott. Becsukott szemekkel masszírozta sajgó buksiját, fájdalom szép lassan elpárolgott akár a köd. _"Csak annyit tegyek kell tennem, hogy mosolyogjak...ezt a Hősök könnyen megtudják oldani, és akkor senkinek nem tűnik fel semmi azzal kapcsolatban hogy valami bajom lenne."_

-Megjött a Hős!-kiáltotta, miközben berontott a tárgyaló terembe ahol az idei Világtalálkozót tartották. Jöttére felkapta feját Franciaország, Anglia, Kanada, Németország, Japán, Kína, Oroszország és Olaszország. Görögország szokásához híven az asztalon aludt, Olaszország Németországot kérlelte hogy egyenek tésztát (PASTAAAAAAAAAAA!) míg a többiek kisebb nagyobb csapatokban álldogálltak.

-Csak megérkeztél, és szokásodhoz híven el is késtél!-csóválta Anglia fejét egykori gyarmata felé.

-Nagy volt a sor Mc Donald's-ban miközben a hamburgeremre vártam.

-Szerintem meg simán elkezdhetnénk!-kiáltotta Németország aki kicsit türelmetlen volt, mindenki már halkan beszélgetve húzta ki székét és ült le a helyére. Amerika Matthew jobb oldalán foglalt helyet, a fiú ikertestvére különböző volt mint bátyja. Méz színű haja nem a füléig ért mint Alfrednek hanem a nyaka közepéig, lila szemei, orrán billegő szemüvege és világos kávébarna ruhája volt. (Eközben Alfie feltolta szemüvegét nehogy lecsússzon orráról, Németország meg a kis olaszt igyekezett helyére parancsolni)

Kanada orrán szintén szemüveg billegett, feje búbján egy keskeny kerettel megáldott bőrszíjas védő szemüveget viselt, ölében pihent jegesmedve bocsa Kimarioju pihent. Az állatka felnézett álmosan gazdájától megkérdezte

-Ki vagy te?

-Kanada-sóhajtotta a srác, kinek gondolatai messze jártak. _"Szegény Alfred...az a sebhely nagyon ronda ott az arcán amit régen kapott egy kínzás során Angliától...de minden nemzet visel valami háborús heget magán amit országa elszenvedett..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Amerika megremegett, érezte a fejébe újra belenyilaló rettenetes fájdalmat, kínjába nemtudott mást csinálni csak elfeküdni az asztalon. Ikertesója egyből megérezte a bajt ösztönei segítségével.

-Jól vagy Alfie?-suttogta halkan de úgy hogy Anglia ne hallja meg.

-Természetesen...egy Hős sosincs rosszul!

Matthew kétkedve nézett bátyjára, de elfogadta válaszát. " _Nem vagy te jól...de miért titkolod ennyire? A vak is láthatja, hogy rosszul vagy és beteg. Ha vége a találkozónak akkor majd kifaggatlak!"_

 _-_ Hé Amerika! Te jössz a prezentációba!-szólította Ludwig a másik Nemzetet aki óvatosan lépve ment ki a laptophoz.

 _"Csak ne kínozna a fejem ennyire...úgy érzem kár volt ma bejönnöm, akár otthon is maradhattam volna! De akkor meg az tűnik fel nekik, és eljön Arthur akit látni se bírok"_

Zsebéből előhalászta pedriveját, azt a gépbe bedugva megvárta míg betölt a masina. Szédülése visszatért, úgy érezte menten szétreped a feje. Jobbkezével beletúrt hajába, hogy némileg enyhítse fájdalmát. Megrázta kicsit fejét, borzas haja ide oda csapkodott.

-Na szóval...-kezdett bele mondandójába, mire végzett sikerült megőriznie azt a látszatot amit általában felvett ha rosszul volt, így Matthewen kívül senki se gyanakodott arra hogy a nagy Hős beteg.

-Ezt a napot is sikerült túlélnem...-sóhajtotta Amerika, fáradtan lerogyott kanapéjára. Arcát tenyerébe temetve viselte el az újabb fájdalom hullámot.

-Jól vagy Alfie? Nagyon rosszul nézel ki.

Amerika felkapta fejét a hangra, vele szemben ikertesója állt aki Kanada megszemélyesítője volt.

-Mattie...-nyögte, kínjában fejét fogta a fiú.

-Mi fáj tesó? A fejed?

Kanada kérdésére csak bólogatás volt a válasz.

Tenyerét testvére fejére tette, lassú mozdulatokkal simogatta a fiú fejét és haját. Amerika testvére szeme láttára alakult át farkassá, legfelül fekete, középen homokszínű míg legalul fehér színe volt. Aranysárga szemszín helyett égszínkékben pompázott, pofáján is látszódott az emberi alakban szerzett sebhelye. Kanada megdöbbenve figyelte testvére az egyik válla szélétől induló három darab fél centi széles, vöröslő vízsintes vágás hegét ami a a másik válláig ért.

Ő is átváltozott farkassá, neki csak kettő színű volt a bundája: legfelül homokszínű alul meg fehér.

Amelyik nemzet farkassá tudott alakulni, azok csak gondolatban tudtak kommunikálni.

 _"Alfie...hogy szerezted ezt a három heget ami a hátadon van? Nem is láttam eddig"_

 _"Anglia vágott belém háromszor a polgárháborúban, hogy jelezze mindenki számára azt, hogy hiába vagyok szabad az ő birtokában állok"_

 _"Ez kegyetlenség! Hogy lehet valaki ennyire barbár veled...de ugye már nem_ fáj?"-kérdezte, Mattie aggódva odabújt testvéréhez aki hálásan fogadta.


	3. Chapter 3

Amerika belefúrta fejét Matthew mellkasába, aki buksiját a hegeken pihentette.

 _"Figyelj Al...eljössz hozzám? Úgy is régen jártál nálam, aztán meg majd a főnöknek szólunk hogy hol vagy. Benne vagy?"_

 _"Hogy ne lennék benne, Angliának ne szóljunk. Mikor is lesz a legközelebbi találkozó?"_

 _"Ööö...asszem négy nap múlva. Ha nem javulsz meg addig akkor majd eljövök helyetted, míg te ott vagy nálam."_

 _"Tudsz más nemzeteket akik ugyan úgy farkasok mint mi? Néha jó lenne tudni, hogy vannak mások is akik képesek átváltozni. Találkozón láttál? Mert nem figyeltem annyira"_

 _"Éppen a fejeddel voltál elfoglalva, de megértem ha fáj...viszont ha szarul vagy akkor legalább nekem mond el, ha másnak nem is akarod. Tudod nagyon jól, hogy nekem elmondhatsz bármit, miért nem tetted most?"_

 _"Nem akartam higy aggódj miattam, a Hős nem lehet beteg és rosszul."_

 _"Jajj Alfred...tudod hogy a testvérek vagyunk és bármit elmondhatsz nekem. Kérdésedre reagálva csak annyit tudok mondani, hogy senki nem volt farkas mint mi."_

 _"Oh...pedig milyen jó is lenne ha tudnánk, mások is léteznek akik olyanok mint mi."_

Kanada vissza változott, átlépett földön fekvő farkason és Alfred szobájába belépett. Szana széjjel hajigált tárgyakon átgázolva a fiú ruhásszekrényéből elővett pár ruhát és alsóneműt, amit a rendetlen ágyra rakott le. Szekrény tetejéről levette a bőröndöt, kicipzározta majd belerakta.

Az ágy besüllyedt Alfred súlya alatt aki továbbra is farkasként volt, elfeküdt és élénken figyelte Kanadát aki pakolászott.


	4. Chapter 4

-Készen állsz arra, hogy végre induljunk el hozzám Al?-kérdezte Kanada megszemélyesítője, mire az ágyon fekvő állat egy szökkenéssel mellette termett. Alfred ugrás közbe változott vissza emberré, nagyot nyújtózkodva így szólt lila szemű ikertesójához.

-Felőlem mehetünk...csak Anglia ne tudjon róla.

-Ezt már megbeszéltük Amerika...-kínjában a másik csak fogni tudta a fejét, testvére hülyeségén. Matthew hóna alá kapta jegesmedve bocsát, jobbkezébe Al bőröndjét. _"Szegény...itt kínlódik mögöttem a betegségével, és cseszett szólni nekem. De legalább biztonságban lesz nálam, még ha Arthurt látni se bírja. Megfogom őrizni a betegségéről való titkát, amíg fel nem gyógyul."_

Néhány órával később...

Leszálló repülő halkan landolt az Ottawai reptéren, az ikrek közül Mattie hóna alatt ragadta meg Alfredot akit nagyon magas láz gyötört.

-Még egy kicsit bírd ki hazáig, már csak egy óra-súgta a fülébe Kanada Amerikának aki csak bólogatni tudott. Fejébe belenyilaló fájdalom teljesen letaglózta, szemei előtt csak elmosódások és foltok sokasága jelent meg. Matthew egy taxit leintett ami a reptér előtt várakozott, miután megadta háza címét (ami kinn volt a hegyekben, Kanada nem az országa fővárosában lakott mint a többi Nemzet, hanem kinn a természet lágy ölén lévő házában)

egy oldalazó mozdulattal bevágta magát az anyósülésre, Alfred kínosan lassan mászott be hátra. Amint kényelembe helyezte magát, a sofőr kilőtt kocsijával a reptér elől.

Fenyvesekkel borított csodálatos hegyek völgyében helyezkedett el Matthew Williams emeletes faháza, amitől mindössze 15méterre volt az erdő határa. Alfred vidáman rohant fel a verandára, az ajtó jobb oldalán lévő cserepes növényből előkaparta a ház pótkulcsát.

A hős nem törődve egyre fokozódó fejfájásával, és szédülésével kinyitotta az ajtót ami számára a megváltó pihenést rejtette. Lábairól cipőit lerúgva felszáguldott az emeletre, Mattie előtt beporoszkált lassan jegesmedve bocsa Kimarioju.

-Alfie! Csak hogy tudd, egy cirka Mc Donald's sincs 500km-es körzetben, de van net és térerő!

Semmi reakció.

Kanada rémülten rohant fel az emeletre, lábával kettesével szedte a lépcsőfokokat, nem hallott mást csak szívének dübörgését füleiben.

 _"Add istenem, ne essen baja!"_ Amint felért az emeletre, jobbra fordulva végigdübögött míg el nem érte bátyja szobáját. Mattie tétován megállt előtte, hezitálva benyitott a szépen rendbe rakott szobába. Megkönnyebbülten látta Alfiet, aki farkas alakjában feküdt kinyúlva az ágyán

 _"Jó éjszakát testvér"_

Kanada mosolyogva becsukta halkan maga mögött az ajtót.


	5. Chapter 5

Néhány nap múlva...

-Muszáj elmenned Mattie?

-Sajna igen, de majd tájékoztatlak hogy mi történt az idei Világtalálkozón. Ne aggódj, csak pár órát leszek távol aztán jövök is vissza, addig a gyógyszereid edd meg, ne császkálj el és ami a legfontosabb...idegeneket ne engedj be és ne hagyd, hogy ha farkasként mászkálsz, meglássanak ahogy átváltozol.

-Nem vagyok kisgyerek Matthew, mindketten több száz évesek is elmúltunk. Hiába nézünk ki kb 16-nak.

-Minden nemzet annyi idősnek néz ki, kis tinédzser korúnak, kivéve Sealand. Ő még egy kisgyerek akarom mondani állam.-sóhajtotta a fiú, lehajolt az aktatáskájáért, mire visszanézett, Amerika farkasként ült a földön. Ablakon besütő napsugarak csíkokat festettek a halovány fényekbe, megvilágítva Alfredet aki úgy nézett ki mint egy szent.

Kanada ruganyos lépteivel kiment az ajtón, mielőtt bezárta volna azt odaintett Amerikának aki csak bólintott.

Másnap reggel New Yorkban...

 _"Most ugrik a majom a vízbe, Amerika hiánya egyből mindenkinek felfog tűnni, de engem ki vesz észre Franciaországon kívül? Senki se vett észre eddig. Na akkor essünk túl rajta, minnél hamarabb annál jobb"_

Kifújta a tüdejében levő felesleges levegőt, remegő kézzel lenyomta az előtte lévő ajtó kilincsét, mire az nyikorogva kitárult. A bent lévő nemzetek egyszerre kapták fel fejüket Kanadára, aki zavarában csak a haját tudta csavargatni. Puha lépteivel végig ment a helyiség vörös szőnyegén egyenesen a hatalmas kör alakú asztalhoz, amit már a világból érkező számos másik nemzet körbeült. _"Csak nyugalom, nem szabad hogy meglássák az idegességemet. Legyél higgadt Kanada, képes vagy rá!"-_ bíztatta magát gondolatban.

-Végre megérkeztél Amerika! Már igazán nekiállhatnánk ennek az egésznek, nem érünk rá egész nap.

-Nem vagyok Amerika! Kanada vagyok ha nem tudnátok!-kiáltotta kétségbeesetten a fiú, mire mindenki egyszerre kezdett el suttogni és horkantani.

-Ha te vagy Kanada akkor hol van Amerika?-szegezte neki a kérdést Anglia, emberi nevén Arthur. Mattie kihúzta magát és csak ennyit mondott:

-Nemtudom

-Csak tudod hogy hol van, mert te vagy az ikertesója. Kettőtök közül a fiatalabbik! Áruld el Kanada, hol rejtegeted Amerikát?

-Én nem rejtegetem sehol, képzeld el kedves Anglia. Csak pusztán hallottam olyat tőle, hogy az arcán és a lapockáin lévő hegeket te vágtad bele a kardoddal, mikor a szabadságáért küzdött.-sziszegte dühösen Kanada, mire a vádakra csak elvörösödni tudott Anglia.

-Ez így volt Kanada-sóhajtott bűnbánó tekintettel Anglia majd folytatta:-tudod kedves Matthew, próbáltam vissza csábítani a házamba Amerikát, de ő engedetlen gyerek módjára továbbra is makacskodott. Így hát hogy megtanulja a leckét, kikötöztem és megvagdaltam a kardommal párszor, mi nemzetek vagyunk és gyorsabban gyógyulunk mint bármely ember, de ne feledd sose Kanada, ha egyszer meghalunk, feltámadunk.-sarkon fordult és ott hagyta a döbbent srácot.


End file.
